new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
The Modifyers
The Modifyers is an American animated science fiction spy comedy series based on the failed Nickelodeon pilot of the same name. It is developed by Nickelodeon Animation Studios, which they developed the failed pilot, for Netflix. Announced on 2019, The show was released on March 19, 2021. Sypnosis The show is about Agent Xero, her sidekick Mole and other allies fighting villains like Baron Vain. Cast (Most of the casts reprise their respective roles) *Mae Whitman as Agent Xero and Lacey Shadows *Paul Rugg as Baron Vain, Katz, and Mr. Fin, a evil buisness shark. *Jeff Bennett as Mole and Rat *Rob Paulsen as Dr. Liam, an inventor that created Mole and other devices, News Reporter Kangaroo, a kangaroo who works as a news reporter and Pupp, a outlaw like-puppy. *Jessie Flower as Vanilla, a mouse who is one of Agent Xero's most closest friends. *Maurice LaMarche as Bullfrog, a tough Frog minion of Baron Vain. *Billy West as Wolf, a wolf minion of Baron Vain, Tick, Angry tick henchman of Baron Vain; Gizmo, a robot snake *Travis Willingham as Smokey Eye, a gray alley cat who tries to eat Vanilla. *Tajja Isen as Stella, Agent Xero's best friend. She is not a spy. *Grey DeLisle as Queen Bee, an evil female bee that pretends to work for Baron Vain, but just wants to rule his army. *John Leguizamo as The Snake, a comic relief snake. *Jason Griffith as Blake "Black" Weaselo, a weasel who serves as Katz's assistant and Mack, Xero's ex-boyfriend who works for Baron Vain. *Tara Strong as Agent Onu, Baron Vain's attempt to replace Agent Xero, and one of his only nonanimal minions. *Tom Kenny as Mr. Owl, an anthromorphic owl. *Phil LaMarr as The Bad Dinosaur, a dinosaur villain. *Greg Baldwin as Captain Panther, an evil Bowser/''Gaston''-esque panther who is in love/wants to marry Xero. *Roger Craig Smith as Agent Xander, Agent Xero's male counterpart. *Carlos Alazraqui as Dr. Maniacal, a parody of Dr. Evil. Production Music The music for the series is composed by Guy Moon, Andy Sturmer, John Debney, and Lorne Balfe. Tajja Isen confirmed that she will do the theme song for the cartoon. The single version of the song was released in physical CD, Spotify, iTunes and Google Play Music. The song received positive reviews from critics. Animation Rough Draft Korea, who did the animation for the 2007 short film, returned to provide the animation for the series. Also, the series was made by hand-drawn animation program, Pencil 2D. Episodes List of The Modifyers episodes Reception Critical reponse The trailers for the series received overwhelmingly positive reviews from people and fans alike, mainly for Xero and Mole's return. The series received universal acclaim from critics, fans and viewers, with praise given to the animation, the characters, voice acting, writing, and the series returning. The series currently holds a 100% Fresh certificate at Rotten Tomatoes. On MetaCritic, it was given 99 of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". Differences between the pilot and the series *The series is set in modern-like city where both humans and anthro animals lived together contrast to the pilot. *Agent Xero and Lacey Shadows are two different people. But she does still use the disguise before the episode Xero and... Lacey?. *Chris Reccardi, co-creator of the failed pilot, unfortunately died of a heart attack in 2019, leading to Lynne Naylor earning full production of the cartoon. Xero's disguise /List of Agent Xero's disguises Scripts /Scripts Trivia *The original creators of the pilot returned to create the series. *The series is set a week after the events of the original pilot. *The series basically shares the same animation as the original The Modifyers pilot. *An video game based on the series was released a year after the premiere.